harryboschfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Bosch
Hieronymus "Harry" Bosch (b. 1950) is the son of Margerie Lowe and J. Michael Haller, the half-brother of Mickey Haller, and the father of Madeline Bosch; he was named after a 15th Century Netherlandish painter, and his name is pronounced to rhyme with the word "anonymous." Early Life Bosch was born at the Queen of Angels Hospital in Los Angeles. Growing up, Bosch did not know his father; his mother was a prostitute, and he was taken from her custody sometime in the late 1950s and placed in the McClaren Youth Hall. When his mother was strangled in an alley off Hollywood Boulevard 1962, Bosch was reclassed as Available to Adopt at McClaren, and began moving through a series of foster homes. In 1963, he was chosen by a man who believed that Harry, a lefthander, could be taught to pitch. After two months of training, he ran away, and six weeks later he was located by police and returned to McClaren. He later served as a "tunnel-rat" with the First Infantry alongside Billy Meadows during the Vietnam War, and was stationed in the Echo Sector of Củ Chi district of Ho Chi Minh City in late 1969 and early 1970. After returning to the United States during the Summer of 1970, Harry began the search for his father, beginning at the county recorder's office. Finding nothing useful, he hired a lawyer to petition the presiding judge of the juvenile dependency court to allow him to examine his own custody records, and there he discovered that J. Michael Haller had filed all fo the paperwork in Margerie Lowe's attempts to regain custody of Harry. When Bosch later pulled his mother's cases from the archives at the Criminal Courts Building, he discovered that Haller had also represented her on six loitering arrests. At that point, he deduced that Haller was, in fact, his father, and found the man's address in the roll of registered voters. He visited Haller at his Beverly Hills residence, and discovered that Haller was in the final stages of cancer. He assured the man that he had "made it by okay" in life, and also learned that he had a half-brother; Haller also told Bosch that he had worried about him, but that he couldn't do anything more than he did because it was "different times." Two weeks later, Bosch attended Haller's funeral at Forest Lawn, and spotted his half-brother and three half-sisters, whom he did not approach. Los Angeles Police Department Bosch joined the LAPD in August of 1970, after having read Hermann Hesse's novel Steppenwolf; Haller had mentioned the book during their brief meeting, because Harry would have shared the protagonists name – Harry Haller – had he taken his father's surname. He first met medical examiner Jesus Salazar as a beat cop in the aftermath of the Symbionese Liberation Army shootout. By 1983, he had worked his way into the Robbery-Homicide Division of the LAPD, where he worked for eight years alongside Frankie Sheehan. In August of 1991, he shot and killed a man he believed to be the perpetrator of the Dollmaker murders, and later served a twenty-two-day suspension in Mexico before beind demoted to the "sewer" of the Hollywood Homicide Division. In May of 1992, Bosch and his partner Jerry Edgar investigated the murder of Meadows, whose body was found in a pipe near the Hollywood Reservoir. Bosch soon became involved in an FBI investigation into an unsolved break-in at the WestLand National Bank, for which Meadows had been a suspect. During the investigation, he began a relationship with FBI agent Eleanor Wish, though the two were unable to remain a couple beyond the case. In the course of solving the muder, Bosch was shot and nearly killed himself, but recovered and spent six weeks in Mexico before returning to the Hollywood Homicide beat. On 25 December 1992, Bosch overheard a call on the police radio, and became involved in the investigation into the death of Hollywood Narcotics detective Calexico Moore. At that time, he was also assigned the eight open cases left behind by Hollywood Homicide detective Lucius Porter when Porter quit the force, in the hopes that he could clear at least one in order to give the Hollywood Division a 33-for-66 homicide record for the year. He focused on an unidentified man beaten to death and left behind a diner, where he had been found by detective Moore the day before Moore's death. Personal Relationships Harry Bosch was formerly married to Eleanor Wish, and had a child with her. He was briefly involved with acting Medical Examiner Teresa Corazón, and also with Sylvia Moore, the ex-wife of a former police officer he investigated. During his investigation into the death of Terry McCaleb and the Poet murders in 2004, he began a relationship with FBI agent Rachel Walling. Record Bosch has cleared the following murders: In addition, he has solved the following crimes: Appearances :for more specific information on individual appearances, see here * The Black Echo * The Black Ice * The Concrete Blonde * The Last Coyote * Trunk Music * Angels Flight * A Darkness More Than Night * Cons, Scams & Grifts (mentioned) * Chasing the Dime (unnamed) * City of Bones * The Last Detective (unnamed) * Lost Light * "Christmas Even'" * ''The Narrows'' * "Cielo Azul" * ''The Closers'' * "Angle of Investigation" * Strange Bedfellows * ''Echo Park'' * "Suicide Run" * ''The Overlook'' * "One Dollar Jackpot" * "Father's Day" * The Brass Verdict * The Scarecrow (mentioned; unnamed) * ''9 Dragons'' * "Blue on Black'" * ''The Reversal Bosch, Harry Bosch, Harry Bosch, Harry Bosch, Harry